Z
Z is the current Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village, taking over for his predecessor, Kai Saizou, after Kai's sudden death two years ago. Early Life Z became a ninja at a very young age. His parents didn't let him have a childhood, and pushed him as hard as they could, wanting to have Z become Raikage. By the age of 6, Z had become a genin, and within a year he became a chunnin through the chunnin exams that took place in the Hidden Cloud Village that year. Even though young, Z understood that the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf were not friendly and even he could sense that war was coming. When Z was 8 years old, he became a jounin and the war broke out between the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf. His parents were perfectly willing to send him off to battle, and he wasn't that worried about it. He had always wanted to be useful and make his parents and village proud of him. Z went to battle, and survived for many years as a soldier of the Hidden Cloud Village. His parents were proud of him. At the final battle, The Battle of the Valley of End, Z allowed his troops to escape, facing almost certain death. Z held up for almost a full 3 days against the opposing army, by utilizing guerilla tactics with his Shadow Release and holding the Hidden Leaf troops up even just a bit. Just as they were about to kill the then 13 year old, the troops were told to stop by the leader of the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage. The Hokage commended Z in his battle against the troops and how such a young boy could hold up the small company of Hidden Leaf Ninjas. The Hokage pulled his troops back and allowed Z to live, as it would be a waste for one so young to die, especially when they had so much promise. It was then that Z recieved the highest honors his village could give him, and was one of the four escorts of the Raikage to the peace mission to the Land of Iron. Ronin Yamamoto attacked the Land of Iron, wishing the peace mission to fail in order to keep the war going. Z tried to fight him, but he found himself inadequete. The Hidden Leaf Ninjas managed to defeat Ronin and became the Four Sannin. At first they thought that Z had died in the attack, but when they gathered their dead, they found that he was still barely alive. The four Kages that were part of the previous war worked together to help him, as the Sannin were not in any condition to help. Z awoke several weeks later in the hospital back in the Hidden Cloud Village. The Raikage commended Z on his preformance at the Land of Iron, being one of only 5 of the escorts to survive. Z replied saying that he was just doing his job. The 13 year old soon started training even before the healers thought that it was safe to. Z wanted to become the best ninja. Later Life Over the next couple of years, Z became stronger than he had been before. He was granted the Lightning Tattoo on his arm which granted him the ability to use black lightning, being one of the only ones besides the previous Raikage who has been authorized to recieve it. Z began recieving information that normally only the Raikage and higher ups knew about, making him believe that he may become the next Raikage. He didn't tell his parents, not wanting them to get their hopes up if it turns out his feeling was wrong. This hope renewed his efforts to train harder and he worked himself until he perfected a move called Chidori. He began manipulating it to use it in many other ways, and even incorporated the black lightening into the move. However, Z experiences the tunnel vision, and doesn't use the normal Chidori or Rairiki if he isn't around allies that could help prevent the counter-attack as he experiences the tunnel vision. Two years ago, the Raikage suddenly died to what seemed to be a disease he had for many years that showed no symptoms. The young Z soon took the title of Raikage. It was in that same year, when Z was 21 years old, that the Matatabi's family had been killed, under the orders of the previous Raikage. Before Z could act, Matatabi's host, Kaito Mitarai disappeared and the three who killed Kaito's family were found dead. Z wanted to explain to the young jinchuriki that he did not want it to happen, and was going to punish those who did the deed, but Kaito was already gone. Since then, Z has been searching for the young jinchuriki, hoping to get Kaito back. Kekkei Genkai Shadow Release is a rare Kekkei Genkai which allows Lord Raikage Z to sink into the shadows around him without being detected. His scent and chakra trail will seem to just simply end there, and if Z is in the shadows one has that Sixth Sense feeling that there is someone, but otherwise he's nearly undetectable, except by extremely rare dojutsu, such as the Moudouken. He can get hurt when he's a shadow if someone steps on where he is as the shadow or tries to stab the ground where he is. He may also attack while a shadow, and sometimes catch others by surprise. This techinique was part of the reason he was able to survive and hold off the Hidden Leaf at The Battle of the Valley of End. Physical Appearance Z is a dark skinned young man who is quite tall. He is probably the smallest Raikage that the Hidden Cloud has ever had. He has a tattoo on this arm that reads Lightning, which allows him to use the black lightening. He currently is the only one in the Hidden Cloud with this tattoo. Z has snow white hair, though he wasn't born with white hair. Over the years of his intensive training, Z's hair faded from black all the way to snow white. Z prefers not to where the Raikage uniform, but will if he is attending formal events. He usually wears a black jacket, which he sheds before he fights, which reveals his Lightning Tattoo and his slightly large bisceps and muscles on his arms. Personality Z is a very idealistic person, who wants things to change in the shinobi world. However, his apathetic outwardly personality doesn't do much to help it. He's always saying that things are boring and that he wants something more to do, even if that may not be the case in his mind. Z is extremely hard working and very loyal. When he puts his mind to something he won't stop until the job is complete. He wants everyone to see things his way, but if one doesn't, he'll agree to disagree and be sure they would change their mind eventually. When alone in his office, Z is very quiet, and always tells himself how terrible and stupid he is, even though he is actually quite smart and usually is pretty good at what he does. However, when Z is around others, he is the epitome of confidence and a person many look up to. Z trains his hardest, even though he is considered the most powerful ninja in the village, because he knows he hasn't perfected everything, and wants to better himself. As a young boy he was always trying to please his parents, but now that he's Raikage, it is so much more. He feels that it is his responsibility to protect the village and will insist on going on dangerous missions. Many of his advisors tell him that it will be his downfall and that the Raikage will most likely die on one of the missions eventually. As Z has great control, no one dares to even try to stop him, as they fear he might hurt them. Abilities Other than Z's Kekkei Genkai, Z uses lightning style moves mostly, but he can also use Wind Style moves. Z relies mostly of ninjutsu, though he can use both taijutsu and genjutsu. He usually doesn't use either taijutsu or genjutsu, but will if he deems it nessecary. Z has been able to preform the moves Chidori and Raikiri, but he also suffers from the tunnel vision, and usually won't use it if he isn't around others that will help him out if he uses it. He's been able to create various versions of Chidori and adapt it to make Chidori Armor, a Chidori Sword (or a sword composed of nothing but lightning), and most of these adaptations he made do not create the tunnel vision, but usually aren't as strong. Z's ultimate defense is his Chidori Armor, which nothing has yet to get past. Unfortunately the Chidori Armor takes a lot of chakra to keep it up for any good amount of time, so he doesn't usually use the Chidori Armor. Z is slower than others, but he is extremely strong and if he manages to land a hit, then his enemy is in a lot of trouble. He is extremely powerful, and it is said he once made a lake with a punch to the ground. While that is quite overexagerated, he did make a large hole in the ground that might be considered a small lake. Before Kaito left, Z, Kaito (also known as Y), and another called X had an ulitimate move, but since Kaito left, the training fell apart, even though the three had practiced it before Z's appointmet as Raikage. Z and X have fell out of contact, and X has become just another face in the shinobi force. Relationships Kaito Mitarai Z barely knew Kaito, but with the amount of time they spent together, Z liked Kaito and wanted to make him his friend. Z feels that being a Jinchuriki shouldn't matter, and that it should be cherished and almost envied. However, when Kaito left, Z felt extremely angry, not at Kaito, but those who caused the event that made Kaito leave. Z hopes to find Kaito and explain everything that happened to him. Z wants Kaito to come back, and won't stop until he finds the young Jinchuriki. Hidden Cloud Villagers Z has a good relationship with the villagers of the Hidden Cloud. The villagers respect him and hold him high in their minds. Z feels like he can't be himself in front of them, or their hopes for him would be crushed and they would loose trust in him. He works everyday to try and get the villagers to love him, and hopes that they do. The Villagers do love Z, and consider him a great Raikage. However, Z's parents always feel that he can do better, and always talk down to him when they aren't gloating about how great their son is. They are the reason mainly that he feels he can't show any weakness in front of anyone. Mariko "Mari" Hanamachi Mari and Z have a fairly good relationship. While Z is normally closed up towards everyone, she seems to get the best out of him. He enjoys her company as a friend, and thinks of her as close to a sister, though not quite so close. Z views Mari as a valued friend, source of information, and a person he can confide in. He sees when something is wrong with her, and is worried when she falls out of contact. He does like the fact that she does give him some hints towards where Kaito is, and while remaining loyal to her friends, helps him out in his search. Mari is probably one of the only people he considers a friend outside the village. Outsiders Those not from the Hidden Cloud Village either fear him or underestimate him because he is actually quite young. However, word has gotten out about his incredible strength and there are many true and untrue stories of how strong the young Raikage is, most usually over-exaggerating how strong he really is. Many of the Kage's respect him, except for the Tsuchikage, who thinks he is way too young to be a Kage. Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Characters Category:Hidden Cloud Ninja Category:Kage